My Happy Ending
by Kamilia
Summary: Been single all her life, Flora never thought too much about a happy ever after with her 'Prince Charming'. One day a guy name Helia appears in her life and the two hit it off. As time passes and the two spends time together, Flora begins to wonder if she could have a happy ending with her daughter.
1. Restless Night

The stars flooded the dark sky and surrounded the brightest star of all, the moon. It was full and could be seen for miles.

In a deluxe apartment laid a female with long, silky brunette hair, bright jade eyes and had soft, smooth and tan skin. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before giving up. Clearly the sleep train has left her at the station.

Seconds turned to minutes before a knock was heard from the white painted door of her large bedroom. Without an answer the door pushed opened to reveal a five year old girl with long curly brunette hair, dark skin and brown eyes. She had on green and white pyjamas with a brown teddy bear held tightly in her right arm.

Flora saw the young girl and moved over to the left side of the bed to make space for her. Patting on the available space, the older female cooed. "Come little one."

The girl gladly jumped onto the bed before positioning herself underneath the pink sheet. "Momma, I can't sleep. Can you tell me a story about a Prince and his Princess?"

"The sleep train left you too, Layla." Flora sighed sadly, thinking about which Fairytale story to tell her. "Okay, how about Cinderella?"

Layla shock her head before it onto the fluffy pillow. "Cinderella is so overdone."

"Okay, how about Snow White?" Flora asked.

"Sure." Layla chimed, hugging her teddy bear tighter.

"Once upon a time there lived a girl with skin has white as snow, hair and eyes as black as fire ashes and lips as red as cherry. Her mother dubbed her Snow White." Flora stroke Layla's right cheek. "Her mother died shortly after her birth, leaving Snow White to be raised by her father. As the year passed Snow White grew into a beautiful woman and men all over wanted her as their bride. Her father thought she needed a motherly figure and remarried."

"To a wicked witch right?" Layla asked, becoming more interested in the story.

"Yes to a wicked witch." Flora smiled. "The new Queen was beautiful and vain. She would go to her magic mirror and say, 'Mirror, Mirror on the wall! Who is the fairest of them all?' The mirror would usually reply, 'You are my Queen'. One day the mirror gave her a different answer."

"The mirror said Snow White is the fairest of them all." Layla mumbled before a yawn escaped her lips.

"Yes, it did. The Queen became jealous and hired a hunter to kill Snow White." Flora smirked, kissing the child's forehead. "The hunter carried Snow White to the woods and let her go. Snow White wondered the woods till she found a cottage. Entering the small building she fell asleep in one of the seven beds. When night came seven dwarves came in and was surprise to see such a beauty in their home. Do you know the dwarves name, Lals?"

"Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Bashful, Happy, Sneezy and Dopey." Layla called out while using her hands to count off the dwarves.

"Correct." Flora applauded her. "They found Snow White in one of their beds. Once the black hair beauty awoke and saw the short men, she asked to stay with them. They agreed in favour of her cooking and cleaning for them. Days later at the Palace, the Queen asked her magic mirror who is the fairest of them all and it surprised her by saying Snow White. The evil Queen found out where her step daughter was and transformed into an old lady. Heading to the cottage, the Queen gave Snow White..."

Flora saw Layla yawning and decided to summarize the story even more. "The Queen gave Snow White a poisonous apple. The black hair beauty took a small bite of the fruit before falling into a deep sleep. The Queen managed to escape before the dwarves came. The seven men tried everything they could but could not wake up the Princess. They then placed Snow White into a glass coffin and placed her upon top of a hill. A year or so passed before a handsome Prince came by on a house. He was captured by Snow White's beauty and wanted her. The dwarves explained what happened to the Princess. The young man removed the cover of the coffin and gave Snow White a kiss. The small piece of the apple came out and Snow White awoke."

"Snow White fell in love with the Prince at first sight?" Layla questioned as her eyes closed.

"Right. They got together and eventually set to get married." Flora informed her, knowing the girl was about to fall asleep. "They invited the Step Mother to the wedding. The Queen was surprised to see that Snow White was alive after thinking she was dead for so long. After the wedding ended Snow White and the Prince gave the evil Queen hot iron shoes to wear. The Queen put them on and began dancing in them till she died. Snow White and the Prince lived happy ever after."

"Fairytales are so unrealistic." Layla yawned, preparing to drift off to sleep. "I like the ending though. The couple always end up together and I like that. Momma, I want you to find your Prince Charming like the Princesses in the stories. I want you to be happy like my real momma and papa."

Flora sighed, hearing soft snores escape Layla's lips. The young one was out like a light. Flora was Layla adoptive mother. The young one biological parents, Aisha and Nabu passed away two years ago in a car crash. Flora had agreed to become Layla's legal guardian at the time of birth.

Now at age twenty-two she was a mother without actually giving birth.

Getting comfortable, she thought. _'I like the idea of a happily ever after. This is the real world though and there is no such thing as a happy ever after. Besides it's not like I have guys lining up by my door begging for a date.'_

Flora was deep in her thought before sleep came over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Have had this story in my mind for years and debating on whether to put it up or not. Tell me what you think and open to honesty.<strong>


	2. Making A New Friend

Flora stood in front of brown brick church wearing a pink mini skirt, matching colour, knee length high heel boots with laces and a green blouse. Taking a deep breath, the brunette counted mentally to ten before entering the holy building.

Standing at the top of the altar was a blonde hair female with orange coloured eyes with a male that had blue hair and dark eyes.

'_Only two hours with the wicked witch and Nex.' _Flora thought. _'Don't know why such a good guy would marry such a spoiled, mean, selfish person like Diaspro. Then again it shouldn't matter what I think just as long as I plan the wedding of their dreams.' _

Diaspro saw Flora first and shouted. "Fauna, hurry up. I have places to go and shopping to do."

Moving towards the couple, she muttered. "The name is Flora and I am coming."

"I am not paying you to correct me." The blonde snapped her left fingers.

Taking a deep breath the brunette tried to remain calm. _'The money from this wedding could get me one step closer to opening my own wedding business and buy Layla something nice for her birthday.' _

"Diaspro, please be nice. Flora is one of the best wedding planners in town." Nex scolded his bride to be.

The brunette put on a brave smile. Reaching them, Flora stated. "The agency I work at got a great photographer. He should be here any minute now."

"What happened to that guy Jared or Fared?" Diaspro hissed, looking like she was ready to blow. "He was a wonderful photographer."

"He is no longer working with the agency." Flora carefully said, knowing that the blonde was lying about Jared been a wonderful photographer. His work suck but the boss, Ms Giffin didn't want to let him go because she was sleeping with him. When Jared was catch sleeping with one of Ms Griffin's daughter, Icy she let him go.

"His work sucked to me." Nex gave his opinion while folding his arms. "Are you sure this new photographer is any good?"

"I have seen his work and can honestly say he is amazing." Flora exclaimed, thinking back to the wonderful pictures he emailed.

A few seconds later the doors to the church opened to reveal a male a little taller than Flora with blue hair, similar colour eyes and fair skin. He had on a blue and white shirt with black pants and blue and white sneakers. He had a black two strap bag that held his photo equipment and pictures of his work.

He headed to the three adults at the altar. "I apologise for been late."

Flora checked her silver watch. She recognised him as Helia from the employee file Griffin had she put together for him. "Actually, you are on time."

Helia replied, reaching the brunette beauty. "You must be Flora."

She nodded. "Okay. Let me introduce you to our clients. They are Diaspro and Nex."

"It is nice to meet you." Helia carefully placed his bag onto a nearby bench. "How about I show you some of my work before we begin?"

Flora was glad. Helia got right down to business unlike Jared.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Helia and Flora left the church, relieved to be finished.<p>

Checking her watch, Flora mentioned. "We have about three hours till we meet our next clients. I can promise you they are less demanding than Diaspro."

Helia sighed. "I didn't think anyone could be so evil. I am surprise she made it through the church door without been burned."

Flora giggled softly. "I think she is really spoiled and self-centred but not evil."

Helia shock his head. "At least the wedding is next week so only a few more days before I never have to see her again."

"So true. I usually go to a café nearby when I have such a long break. Do you want to come with me?" Flora suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Helia nodded. "Is it walking distance or do we have to take a vehicle there?"

"It's an half an hour if we walk it and about ten minutes if we take a taxi." She informed him, about to head to the taxi stand.

Helia stopped her by placing his hand onto her right shoulder. "I have a car."

He pointed a blue convertible parked in front of the church.

"That is better than a taxi." She smiled.

Getting into the car, Flora gave Helia directions to the café.

* * *

><p>Sitting by the window around a two sitter, Helia and Flora had cups of water with a cub sandwich in front of them.<p>

Taking a sip of her water Flora asked. "I heard you are one of the best in the business. Thought a hot shot photographer like you would be working with a well known company instead of a small wedding planning agency."

"I have been free lancing since I left college and after two years it was time for a change." Helia began explaining before taking a sip of his water. "Even though I was free lancing, the amount of work I was doing took a lot out of me. My Grandfather lives here and told me about a wedding agency looking for a person in my expertise so I applied. What about you? I heard a lot about you while I was working in the city. You are said to be one of the best wedding planner in the business. All the agencies want you but you choose to stay here."

"I did work in the city for a while." Flora confessed before taking a nibble on her sandwich. "I graduated college with degrees to be a Vet and an Event Planner. I worked at an animal hospital for a while before they let me go in order to downsize. Nowhere would take me since I was still considered to a rookie at the time so I moved here to be with my parents. Once I moved here it took less than a month before Griffin gave me a job as a Wedding Planner."

"So the reason why you didn't take any of the job offers is because you are loyal to Griffin." Helia commented before biting into his sandwich.

"No, that is not the reason." The brunette answered, taking another sip of water. "By the time other agencies wanted me I became attached to the town. It's so peaceful and less stressful than when I was living in the city. Besides I do more good around than if I had left. Almost every weekend I would go to the animal shelter and give the animals a free check up."

"I love animals. Maybe I could come with you some times and assist in any way possible." Helia offered.

"That would be great. My daughter and I are going to the shelter this weekend. I could give you a call and we meet up." Flora chimed at the thought of someone helping her especially someone as cute and nice as Helia.

"Is it safe to bring your daughter to an animal shelter?" Helia asked.

"Layla is five and the animals at the shelter are harmless." Flora informed him. "Besides I gave her, her shots before we went there."

"Does her father go with you?" Helia pondered.

"No, he died two years ago."

"I am sorry to hear that." Helia felt bad for prying. "It must be hard to lose a parent especially so young."

"I know what you mean. I lost my parents last year and it hurt a lot." Flora muttered. "Layla has it hard since she lost both her parents at such a young age."

"Both parents?" Helia became puzzled at the statement. "I thought…"

"No, I am not her birth mother. I am only Layla's guardian." Flora said. "I never expected to be single and a mom at age twenty two."

Helia took another bite of his food before stating. "I am twenty three and never expected to be single and living with my Grandfather."

"It's funny how the life you expected to have at a certain age isn't the life you have." Flora pointed out before eating her sandwich.

"At this age I expected to own a house, dating and explore at least half the country before getting married and have children." Helia pointed out.

"I expected to be dating, have enough money to buy a house and not be renting and have my own business." Flora said, finishing up the last of her food.

The two continued to talk till it was time to go back to work.


	3. Connecting

As Helia and Flora left the church with their bags the blue hair male commented. "You were amazing. Now I see way so many people want you as their wedding planner."

Flora smiled, happy about Helia's comment. "Thanks. You were pretty good yourself. You're the best photographer I have ever met."

"That means a lot coming from you." Helia returned her smile.

The brunette checked her watch for a moment. "I will see you tomorrow, Helia. I have to go and pick up Layla."

"How about I give you a drive?" Helia offered, looking over at the female.

"You don't have to." Flora shook her head. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

Helia placed his hand onto Flora's right shoulder as the two stopped walking. "It's no inconvenience. I enjoy spending time with you and I am in no rush to go home to an empty house with Gramps been on a date now."

Flora feeling like she could trust him, said. "Okay."

Getting into the blue hair male's car, Helia started the car before Flora gave him direction to Layla's school.

* * *

><p>Reaching Alfea Prep Helia stopped the car while Flora was looking through the crowd of students who was running out to greet their parents. The female had on a black jacket, red tie, white shirt with a red pleated skirt, white knee length socks and black shoes. The males wore a black jacket along with the same colour pants, white shirt, red tie, white socks and black shoes.<p>

Flora scanned the crowd till she pinpointed the five year old. The twenty-two year old whistled causing Layla to look her direction.

Layla smiled and ran to Flora. "Mommy!"

Reaching the car, the curly hair brunette jumped into the back of the car. "How was school today, Lals?"

"It was okay." She sighed, before looking over to Helia. "Hello."

"Hello Layla." Helia replied, starting up the car. "My name is Helia. I am a friend and co-worker of your Mom."

"You look nice." Layla commented, as she began scanning her bag for a brown envelope. Finding it, she handed it to Flora before focusing on Helia once more. "Do you want to go out with my Mom? She is single."

Flora darted her eyes towards her daughter. "Layla!"

"What?" She said, trying to put on her seatbelt. "You two look like a cute couple."

Helia unbuckled his seatbelt so that he could but on Layla's own. Once it was fasten, he put on back his before driving out of school.

Flora turned her attention to the envelope Layla gave her while asking. "How would you know what a cute couple looks like?"

"I saw a picture of my parents and they looked like you and Helia." Layla pointed out, turning her attension to the blue hair male. "What do you say Helia? Don't you think my Mom is beautiful?"

"I think Flora is very beautiful." Helia answered, honestly while indicating to the older female to give him directions to her home. "Layla, your Mom and I just met. There is no way we can just jump into a romantic relationship till we get to know each other better. Even then we still might not get together."

Layla seemed a little disappointed. "Oh!"

Flora gave him directions as she took out a sheet of paper to look at Layla's report card. "Layla, Helia will be joining us at the animal shelter this weekend."

That seemed to cheer up the five year old a little. Helia added. "I heard there is a carnival coming into town Saturday. Would you two like to go with me?"

Layla looked over to her mother. "Mom, what do you say?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Flora nodded. "Lals, I like this semester's report card. C- in Art and A+ in everything else."

Layla pouted. "I like Art but need help in it."

"What problem are you having in Art?" Helia asked, making a left turn.

"Apparently everything." The five year sighed, sadly.

"Art was one of my majors in college." Helia informed her. "I have a beginners guide to Art Book at home. It helped me from Prep School to College."

"That would be nice. Maybe the book can help Mom too since she stinks at drawing."

"Hey! My drawings are not that bad." Flora playfully pouted.

"The last time Mom tried to help me draw something it looked like a three year old did it." Layla pointed out. "In Art, Mom excels the most at dancing, writing stories and singing."

Flora sighed in defeat. "As hard as it is to say, she is right. I love Art and all that falls underneath it but drawing is not my strongest suit."

"If time permits I could help you two with that." Helia offered as he drove up to an apartment complex. Stopping the car, he continued. "Drawing is one of my strongest talents along with writing poems."

Flora said as she removed her seatbelt. "I would like to see your work one day."

Helia nodded. "No problem. I can bring a few tomorrow. Hope to see your work also. Dancing and singing are not my strongest point."

"I don't mind giving you a performance. Griffin usually comes in late and I think our first client is at ten." Flora offered as she and Layla got out of the car.

"Bye Helia!" Layla waved to him.

"Bye Layla. See you Saturday." Helia replied, waving back to her. "And I will see you tomorrow, Flora."

"Tomorrow." Flora waved good bye to him.

Helia waited till they were safely in the building before driving off. Going home, he thought. _'Flora is a nice person and meant what I said to Layla. She is very beautiful and would like to get to know her better. Flora is unlike any female I have met before.'_

* * *

><p>Flora and Layla entered their apartment. Flora thought as she closed the door. <em>'Helia seems like a nice person and made a great team today while working. Wonder if he could be the… No stop thinking like that Flora.'<em>

"Mom, are you okay?" Layla asked, looking at her considered.

"Yeah, I am fine." Flora sighed. "Go and change your clothes while I will make us dinner."

Layla did as told while Flora headed to the kitchen.


	4. Daddy!

Flora, Helia and Layla let out a sigh of relief as they slumped to the ground. Each of them had on a grey jumpsuit with the name 'Domino Animal Shelter' printed on the upper left side.

The trio had their backs against the wall with Flora and Helia sandwiching Layla.

"I have never worked so hard before." Layla whimpered, softly. "Mommy, I saw a dog I like. Can I get it?"

"No, sweetie. The apartment complex we live in doesn't allow animals. Maybe when we get a house with a decent amount of yard space we can buy a dog."

The younger female sighed sadly. "Alright. I am going to hold you to that promise, Mom."

"Of course you can." Flora gently nudged her.

Helia smiled at the two before shifting his focus to Layla. _'She looks like someone I met a long time ago. Could she be A…'_

Flora called out. "Helia, what's the matter?"

Shaking his head, the blue hair male looked at Flora. "What?"

"I asked, what's the matter? You seemed out of it a while ago." She replied.

"Sorry. It's just that Layla remains me of someone I know." Helia answered. "She passed away a few years ago with her husband and child."

"Oh! Layla does look a lot like her mother." Flora glanced at the five year old. "She could be her mini me."

Layla groaned softly. "Mommy and Helia, I am hungry. Can we get something to eat now?"

"Sure." Helia nodded. "We can go to my house for a nice home cook meal before getting some rest and head to the carnival."

Layla jumped for joy. "Yeah! Finally I can get a home cook meal. I have been living on fast food because Mom can't cook."

"Hey! You do get home cook meals." Flora stated. "I just don't have the time to cook with work."

"Helia, Mommy's foods are almost toxic. They stick." Layla pouted.

"Till you can do better stop complaining." The older brunette commented as she got up.

Helia stated as he got to his feet. "I like to cook. Before living on my own I would cook for my entire family."

"When you and Mommy get married you can cook for us." Layla smiled, getting up. "We could be like a real family."

The adults shock their heads as they collected their bags and head out.

* * *

><p>Driving up to an old style two storey house made out of concrete Layla and Flora admired the place. The brown building was at the centre of a garden and was completely fenced off.<p>

Helia parked the car in the driveway before the three got out.

Flora commented. "This place is beautiful. I wouldn't mind living here instead of that apartment complex."

"I love it here." Helia smiled, as he escorted the females into the house. "The house has been in my family for nearly a hundred years. I wouldn't mind staying here when I get marry and start a family."

"Whoever you choose as a bride would be out of her mind to not want to stay here." Flora chimed as they entered the building.

As everyone entered into the living room Helia closed the door before calling out. "Grandpa!"

A few moments later a short, elderly man with long grey hair, fair skin and black eyes entered the room. He wore white pants with a yellow and white shirt.

"Hello." He spoke, looking at his grandson before focusing on the two females. "You must be Flora and Layla. Helia has spoken highly of you two."

"Gramps." Helia muttered.

"Really?" Layla became trilled. "What did he say about my mom?"

"Calm down little one." Saladin smiled. "He did mention how beautiful your mother was. Along with what a talented wedding planner she is as well as an incredible dancer."

"Grandpa!" Helia called out, remembering how graceful Flora danced for him a few days ago at work.

Flora secretly smiled upon hearing that.

"Really! Mommy said that Helia is very handsome, smart and a skilful artist and photographer." Layla commented, looking at the two adults. "I can't wait for the two of them to get together and be married so we can be a family."

"Layla!" Flora and Helia said at the same time.

Saladin chuckled for a bit, seeing the two embarrassed. "Helia told me you two were coming over so I made something to eat."

The three were happy to hear that. Placing their bags and shoes into a corner they headed to the dining room for food.

* * *

><p>Sitting around a four seat table Saladin and Layla were to the left with Helia and Flora to the right.<p>

After eating the wonderful meal and washed the plates the four sat around the table to talk.

Saladin looked at Layla for a bit before pointing out. "Helia, Layla looks a lot like your friend's wife Aisha."

Flora and Layla softly gasped.

Helia nodded. "Yes, I mentioned it earlier while we were at the animal shelter. She does look like Aisha but there is no way she could hers and Nabu's daughter. I heard she passed away along with her parents a few years back."

Flora managed to speak first. "Are you by chance talking about Aisha and Nabu Andros?"

"Yes." Helia answered, looking at her in surprise. "Nabu and I were best friends in high school and college. Meet Aisha a few times when they came into the city. How do you know them?"

"Aisha was my best friend. I met Nabu through her." Flora answered. "How comes I didn't see you at the wedding or funeral?"

"I was stuck in a snow storm for a week that's way I couldn't make it to the wedding and got into was in the hospital around the time of the funeral because of a crash." The blue hair male informed her.

Flora took out her phone and quickly looked for a picture of Aisha and Nabu together. Showing it to Helia, she asked. "To be clear, it's them you are talking about?"

"Yes." Helia replied, getting up. He went into his room for a moment before coming back with a purple folder and a picture of Aisha and Nabu.

The picture was the same as the one Flora had in her phone. It was of the two of them at the beach. Aisha had on a purple one piece swimsuit while Nabu wore a similar colour swim trunks.

"It's the same picture." Flora muttered softly, comparing the two.

"I took this a few years back at Hanging Neck Falls." Helia told her. "It was around the same time they gave me a document stating that I would one of two guardians to their daughter. I agreed willing since they were two of the most amazing people I have ever met. The last time I heard from them was when they called me to say the paper work went through and I should come down to meet their daughter. The next day one of my friends called and said all of them passed away in an accident."

"Can I see that please?" Flora kindly pointed to the folder Helia carried down.

"Sure." He handed it to here.

The brunette quickly scanned it and noted that it was an identical copy to hers.

Handing it back to him, Flora said. "It's identical to the one I have."

"What?" Helia and Saladin spoke, focusing on her.

"It's the same as the one I have at home. Most people thought that their daughter died also since her dolly was at the scene but she was with me when the accident happened." Flora told them, indicating to Layla. "Helia say hello to your daughter."

Layla smiled. Moving over to Helia, she hugged. "Daddy!"


	5. Start of Something New

After Helia wore off the shock, he gently returned Layla's hug. Flora indicated to Saladin to carry the younger brunette out of the room so she and Helia can talk.

Saladin nodded while getting up. "Layla how about we go into the living room and watch TV?"

"Can we watch cartoons? " She asked, ending the hug.

"Sure!" The elderly male agreed. Walking over to the five year old, he picked her up and headed into the living room.

While they were leaving the room, she was heard asking. "Do you think Mommy and Daddy will get together soon?"

Flora and Helia smiled at each other sweetly.

As Helia placed the documents onto the table, he said. "Aisha and Nabu did mention that their daughter had another guardian apart from me. We were supposed to meet up before they passed away."

"I remember." Taking a deep breath, she asked. "How are we going to do this? We could try co-parenting."

"That sounds like a plan." Helia nodded in agreement. "I know nothing about been a parent so you will have to teach me, wise one."

Flora giggled softly. "Parenting isn't something you can teach. You just learn it as the days go by. Besides I have seen the way you treat Layla. Before you knew she was your adopted daughter you treated her like she was your own."

"She is a good kid. Who wouldn't adore her and treat her like a Princess?" Helia replied, gazing sweetly at Flora.

The brunette blushed slightly. "You would be surprised. In the past the guys that tried to date me didn't want anything to do with Layla. They thought of her as piss more than anything else. I would cut ties with them after that since Layla is apart of my life. If they couldn't accept her, they couldn't accept me."

"One day you will find the right guy that will not only love you but her also." Helia pointed out, wanting that guy to be him.

"I have met a guy that I really like now. He treats Layla like a Princess, respects me and is the nicest, most wonderful person I have ever met." Flora said, finding the courage to push on. "He is the most amazing person I have ever met but not sure if he likes me."

Helia found himself moving closer to Flora. "Who wouldn't like you? You are sweet, smart, beautiful, kind, caring and hardworking. That guy would be a fool not to like you."

Flora turned and began moving closer towards Helia. Their hearts raced, cheeks flushed and eyes closed as their lips moved closer towards each others.

As their lips were about to meet, Flora's phone rang off.

The two quickly widen the gap between them, grumbling silently at the ruin moment.

The brunette took up her phone and saw Stella's name flashed across the screen. Answering it, she said. "Yes Stella!"

"_Flo, can you bring Layla over? The girls and I are having a kid's play date and would like you and Lals to be there."_ The blonde asked.

"Lals and I are going to the carnival today with Helia." Flora answered, cursing silently about what could have been.

"_Helia? You mean the photographer at your workplace that you are crushing on?" _Stella nearly squealed.

"Yes! That one." Flora replied, trying not to blush. "Maybe another time then."

"_Or you could leave Layla over here while you and Helia go to the carnival as a couple." _The blonde beamed. _"Give the phone to Lals."_

Flora sighed. Parting the phone from her ear, she called out. "Layla! Stella wants to talk to you."

Layla bolted into the room with a smile on her face. Taking the phone from her mom, she put it to her right ear. "Hi, Auntie Stella."

"_Sweetie how about you come over today and spend time with your Aunties and cousins? I want to give Helia and Flora some alone time to get closer." _Stella hinted.

"Oh!" Layla got the picture. She wanted more than anyone else for them to get together. "Okay Auntie Stella. What time should I be there?"

Flora muttered softly. "Stella!"

"Okay, bye Auntie." Layla spoke, hanging up the phone. Looking to her parents, she said. "Mommy and Daddy I am going to Auntie Stella's house for the night to spend time with my cousins."

"Lals, you were so happy about going to the carnival. Why change your mind now?" Helia asked, having an idea of what the young female is planning.

"I miss my cousins."Layla sweetly smile. "You and Mommy can still go and have a good time."

"You and Stella are something else." Flora sighed for a moment. _'Maybe this alone time will clear up what's really going on between me and Helia. We were about to kiss a moment ago so it could be a sign that he likes me back.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Four Hours Later<strong>

Helia and Flora sat underneath a tree in the local park waiting for the fireworks to start. After bathing and putting on some clean clothes the two dropped Layla off at Stella's house. They talked to the blonde and the other girls for a while before heading off to the carnival.

With the carnival over and the fireworks few minutes away, Helia decided to follow his heart and asked. "Flora when we were about to kiss. If the phone hadn't ringed would you have done it?"

"Honestly yes, I would have." Flora nodded, positioning herself to face him. "After getting to know you and see what a wonderful person you, I can honestly say I like you more than just a friend."

The blue hair male focused on the brunette beauty beside him. Gazing into her memorising jade orbs, he spoke sweetly and passionately. "I like you too, Flora. More than I have ever liked someone before."

Leaning forward he captured her lips with his, signally the start of their romantic relationship.


	6. Making Progress, Somewhat

**Two Years Later **

Helia and Layla were sitting around a two seat table at the mall. The blue hair male had carried the seven year old shopping to buy school uniforms, books, shoes and a bag for the upcoming school year.

Once that was done, they went to the food court and bought burgers, fries and soda.

Layla smiled as she took up one of her fries. "Thanks for taking me shopping Daddy. Wonder why Mommy didn't come with us though."

"Flora mentioned doing something with the girls today." Helia replied, taking a sip of his soda. "Besides I wanted to ask you something in private. I love Flora very much and want to ask for her hand in marriage but…"

Layla smiled from ear to ear. "Are you serious? Does this mean we are actually going to be a real family?"

"That's only if she says yes to the question." Helia pointed out.

Taking another fry the brunette mentioned. "You and Mommy have been dating for two years now. You two make each other happy and it's clear to everyone including a seven year old that the both of you are in love."

The blue hair male chuckled for a moment. Changing topics, he said. "Let's hurry up. I have to buy some things for my camera."

Layla questioned. "Grandpa Saladin is supposed to help me draw tonight since you and Mommy are going on your date. Did he remember?"

"Yes, he did. He loves spending time with his favourite Granddaughter." Helia told her, taking a bite out of his burger.

"I am his only granddaughter till you and Mom get busy." Layla responded, sipping her soda.

Helia almost choked on his burger, hearing that. _'What the heck does she know about making babies?'_

* * *

><p>Flora was sitting around the table at Stella's house. Sitting around the table also was Stella, Musa, Tecna and Bloom.<p>

Stella started the conversation. "Flo, when are you and Helia going to make the leap and get married?"

Flora cleared her throat for a moment. "Seriously? This is the important thing I was called over for?"

"This is serious." Bloom pointed out. "You and Helia have been together for two years now. It's clear that the both of you are in love with each other."

The brunette smiled at the thought of her and Helia married. "I do want to be Helia's wife. If he doesn't want to take it to the next level, who am I to force him?"

"Then why don't you take the next step?" Musa asked, causing Stella and Bloom to give her a surprise look. "In this day and age women don't have to wait for males to purpose to them. We can buy the ring and pop the question to them."

"Musa, have you been smoking?" Stella gasped.

"It seems so unnatural for the women to purpose to the males." Bloom agreed.

Tecna backed the blue hair female's statement. "Musa is right. Women have been fighting for equal rights so why don't we act like we have equal rights."

"It's seems unnatural but Musa and Tecna are right." Flora spoke, playing with her fingers. "I do want to be Helia's wife so why not take the risk and ask him. If he says no then I will have to accept it and respect his answer."

The girls continued talking for an hour. Afterwards Flora left and went home to get ready for her date with Helia.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight P.M <strong>

Helia stood at the door of Flora's apartment, preparing to open the door with his key. He wore black pants with a white shirt and blue shirt.

Opening the door, he saw Flora emerging out of her bedroom wearing a green mini with a pink blouse and similar colour, kneel length high heel boots. Around her neck was a green choker.

"Hi sweetie." Flora chimed, walking over to her boyfriend.

"Good night, my Flower." He spoke, meaning her halfway. "Are you ready for the date?"

Flora nodded before planted her lips onto his.

Helia gladly yield to her kiss and returned it. It lasted for two minutes before they parted.

Separating from each other, Flora whispered to him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He answered, sweetly.

Kissing Flora's cheek he escorted her to his car before driving to a restaurant.

Sitting outside of an expensive restaurant, Flora admired the night sky and enjoyed the sound of the waterfall behind her. With the heater on, the two felt warm.

Waiting for a waiter to come with their menus, Flora started up the conversation. "Sweetie, I added up the money you gave me with the amount I have and it's enough to start up our own wedding planning business."

"That's great, Flower." Helia was happy to hear that. "Do you want us to look at locations for the business?"

"Have a location in mind. After work Monday we could drive to the location." Flora suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." He agreed as the waiter came with the menu. Taking one, Helia continued. "The day I never see Icy, Stormy and Darcy again I will be better off."

"You mean the walking STDs." Flora pointed out, taking her menu. "Those three want nothing more than to jump your bones."

As the waiter left, they began scanning the food items been offered.

"The only person I want to be with is you." Helia commented, wondering if he should purpose to Flora now or after the dinner.

Deciding to do it now, the blue hair male placed the menu down and reached into his pocket for a small blue box.

About to purpose, someone called out. "Helia, is that you?"

The couple looked to see a female with blonde hair, pale skin and brown coloured eyes. She had a slender body and wore a cyan dress, orange belt with flowery accessories attached on, cyan trousers with dark green stripes and orange on the edges of the stripes. Her stilettos are cyan with orange sleeves. She also had on a lime scarf and blue bracelet.

Helia stood up and opened his arms to greet the female. "Hi Daphne."

Running over to him with open arms, she called out. "Long time no see."

Helia hugged her once the blonde reached him. Daphne gladly returned the hug, happy to see Helia again.

Flora sat down, trying to figure out if Helia told her about anyone named Daphne. She wasn't jealous since she trusted her boyfriend.

As they parted from the hug, Helia turned to Flora and indicated to her. "Flora, this is my friend from childhood Daphne. Daphne, this is my friend Flora."

Flora felt someone slap her across the face when Helia said friend. She thought. _'Did I just get friend zoned?' _

Instead of leaving, Daphne took a seat and joined the couple's date. She and Helia ended up talking and catching up on what's going in their lives.

Flora thought as she ate her dinner. _'So much for me purposing to Helia. This night was a bust. I am hoping the word 'friend' is a slip of the tongue.' _


	7. I'm Done!

**One Week Later**

Flora sat around her desk at work, about to put away the file of her latest client. Taking up the file, she looked across from her to see Helia talking to Daphne.

For the past week the two old friends have been spending as much time as possible. The brunette wouldn't have a problem with friends talking but during the course of the week she felt like Helia doesn't pay her any attention.

'_Maybe I am over thinking this. They could only be friends…' _She thought, putting away the file. _'If I believed that I wouldn't feel like Daphne and Helia could be… No! I need to trust him, no matter how insecure I feel.'_

"Flora!" Griffin called out, stepping out of her office.

Standing up, she said. "Yes, Ms Griffin?"

"Here is your next client." She threw a folder to the wedding planner.

Flora groaned softly as the item hit her on the face. Taking it with her hands, the brunette muttered. "I will get to it, Ms Griffin."

"Mush!" Griffin shouted. "When you finish with that, come back and clean up my office."

"I am a wedding planner, not your personal maid." Flora replied, getting annoyed.

"And I sign your paycheck so you are my maid and lapdog."

"You are a witch!" Flora whispered, trying to remain calm.

"What was that, Linepha?" The elderly female questioned.

"I will get on it, your highness." Flora spoke, getting ready to leave.

"Good." Griffin smirked, going into her office.

Once the young female got everything she looked over to see Helia and Daphne getting up.

Flora smiled thinking he was going to carry her to the church.

Helia looked to his girlfriend. "I am taking Daphne to eat lunch. Do you want anything?"

"No!" Flora tried not to be upset. "Only to point out that it's only nine a.m. So you got at least three more hours till lunch."

"I thought it after twelve." Daphne looked at her silver watch. "Well Helia can you take me out to brunch? I am hungry."

"One! Two! Three!" Flora breathed, heavily as she left the room upset.

"Flora…" Helia called out, wondering what's wrong with her.

* * *

><p>Flora stood in front of an old, brick church. Checking to make she had everything, the brunette entered the church to see a person she never expected to see again.<p>

Standing before her was Diaspro with Jared, the cameraman that worked beside her before Helia came.

"Fauna, you're late!" Diaspro yelled.

Flora felt her eye starting to twitch as she approached the couple. _'I should have read the file before coming here. Now I have to deal with the face of evil.' _

"Diaspro, relax." Jared scolded her. "Flora is on time. We just came early."

"Shut up!" She yelled, pointing to the brunette. "You're the reason Nex didn't go through with the wedding and cancelled it three days before."

Reaching the pair, Flora cleared her throat before speaking. "The last time I checked, Nex cancelled the wedding was because of the marriage consoling sessions I suggest you two attend. Clearly he saw some things in you he didn't like and decided to break up with you."

"Thanks to those sessions we attended, he broke off the engagement and told me to go to hell." The blonde hissed.

"That's where you live so I don't see the big deal about it." Flora muttered.

Diaspro became enraged. "Listen Fauna! The only reason why I decided to use back this wedding planning agency is because Griffin agreed to you paying for the wedding. After all you are the reason why the last wedding didn't go through."

"What?!" Flora felt something snap.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to pay for the wedding Flora." Jared smiled. "It really means a lot to get a free wedding."

"It does." Diaspro smirked, folding her hands. "I have expensive taste so I hope your pockets are deep."

"I am not paying for anything." Flora stated, putting down the folder she had in her hand. "The only thing I am giving away for free right now is advice. First of all the reason why Nex ended the relationship is because you're a cold heart, money loving whore. Second of all those marriage sessions I suggest them to every couple. It helps the couples see if they are truly ready for marriage. Last and not least I hope you rot in-."

Diaspro slapped her across the face.

Flora quickly reacted and punched her, knocking the blonde down.

"Diaspro!" Jared ran to his bride to be.

The brunette quietly asked for forgiveness from the Big Guy above before leaving the church.

* * *

><p>Reaching the office Flora saw Helia and Daphne around the male's desk talking and eating burgers.<p>

Helia looked over to see Flora with a big red mark where Diaspro slapped her. He got up when Flora pointed to him and indicated he sit down.

Helia did so, seeing how angry she looked.

Griffin came out of her office seconds later and glared at the female. "Flora! How could you punch a client?"

Getting closer to the elderly female, she asked. "How could you tell them that I will pay for everything? I don't have that kind of money to pay for a wedding."

"I was going to take it out of your paychecks for the next year." Griffin informed her.

"Griffin, I have myself and a daughter to take care of." Flora remained her. "It is not my fault why the wicked witch of the west didn't get married."

"I have heard enough out of you." Griffin yelled. "You will go back and apologize to Diaspro then you will plan and pay for her wedding without any complains."

"I am not going to do it." Flora put her foot down.

"It's either that or your fired."

"Then fire me."

"What?" Griffin was surprised by Flora's answer. She didn't want to let go of the best wedding planner in the business.

"Better yet I will do you a favour and just quit." Flora added, making her way over to her desk.

Getting a box, Flora cleared off her desk while the others sat and stood there, surprised by what was going on.

Griffin even recovered from her shock, stormed into her office and slammed the door.

Helia got up and went over to his girlfriend. "Flora, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it clear? I am leaving this agency." She replied, making sure she put everything in the box. "I am surprise you even care."

"What are you talking about? I love you." Helia proclaimed. "Why wouldn't I care?"

"Let's see!" Flora pretended to think for a moment. "Ever since your 'friend' Daphne came you barely noticed anyone else."

"Flora, don't be ridiculous." Helia said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The brunette brushed it off. Shaking her head for a moment while fighting back the tears, Flora continued. "Helia, ever since she came, I am no longer your girlfriend but just a friend. I had to ask Stella to pick up Layla from school since you have forgotten to do so. You haven't come by the apartment to help her with homework and every time she calls to spend time with you, you're always busy with Daphne. I understand that friends are important but they shouldn't be so important that you forget about your family."

Daphne now felt guilty for interfering with Helia's and Flora's relationship.

"Flower, I didn't realize it." Helia felt bad for neglecting his daughter.

"Maybe I wouldn't be feeling so upset if we didn't have a daughter together." Flora anger soon turned into sadness. "It's one thing to be neglecting me but another when it comes onto Layla. Look Helia. It's clear that you love Daphne more than me so be with her. I am willing to step aside and end this relationship. What I won't do is stand by and let you hurt Layla. It's either you're in her life or you're not."

Finishing what she had to say Flora left.

Reaching outside the building she stopped and turned around to see if Helia was coming after her. Not seeing him, Flora thought. _'We are really over. Good bye Helia.' _

She flagged down a taxi before getting into it and headed home.


	8. Hospitalized

Flora lay on her bed with a picture in her hand of her and Helia. She sighed as tears poured from her eyes.

"How could I have been so stupid to not see that Helia doesn't love me?" She whispered, holding the picture close to her chest. "Now… now we are truly over with no hope of getting back together."

Hearing the door open, the brunette quickly dried her eyes. She didn't want Layla to see how weak she was, crying over a guy.

"Mommy!" Layla called out. "You home?"

"Yeah, I am in my bedroom." The older brunette called out.

Layla entered the bedroom wearing her uniform which consisted of a white shirt, blue skirt, white socks and black shoes.

Flora sat up on the bed as the seven year old took a seat beside her. "Is something wrong, Mommy?"

"Um… I have something to tell you." Flora stated, trying to be strong. "First thing is that I quit my job today so you will be seeing me home for a while till I get a new job."

"Why not use the money you and Daddy saved to open up your own business?" Layla asked, wondering why she would want to work for someone else. "You mentioned reaching the target."

"That's the next thing I have to tell you." Flora sighed, sadly. "Helia and I are no longer together so I am going to give him back his share of the money."

Layla looked down in sadness. "It involves the lady he has been busy with this week, doesn't it?"

"How do you know about her?" Flora asked, never telling her about Daphne.

"Auntie Stella carried me to the mall earlier this week after school." Layla mentioned, looking up at her mother. "I saw Daddy and her talking at the food court. While Auntie was looking at clothes I called him and asked if we could spend time together. He said he was too busy and couldn't spend time with me. I saw him with the same lady the day after and the following day. Every time I called he gave the same excuse. After the third time I just stopped calling and gave up."

Seeing how hurt Layla was, Flora hugged her. "I am sorry that Helia hurt you. The last thing I wanted to happen was for you to be affected by this."

"So does this mean I no longer have a Daddy?" Layla asked.

"I don't know what to tell you, Lals. I really don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Flora came out of a taxi with a box and bag full of everything Helia gave her including the money. She had on a white blouse, pink mini skirt with a similar colour choker and high heel, knee length boots.

Heading to the house he and Saladin shared, the brunette knocked on the door. Moments later Saladin opened the door. He looked surprised to see Flora.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the hospital, checking on Helia."

"Helia is in the hospital?" She dropped the box.

"Yes, collapsed yesterday at work." Saladin added, stepping out of the house. "Daphne called me yesterday as the ambulance carried him to the hospital. He's awake but is too sad to talk to anyone about what happened."

"Let's go." Flora stated, walking towards the car.

Saladin went to the driver's seat while Flora sat in the passenger seat. The brunette threw the bag and box on the back seat.

* * *

><p>Reaching the hospital, they rushed to the male's room. As they were about to enter a doctor and Daphne were coming out.<p>

The elderly male doctor looked at Saladin and asked to have a word with him. He agreed and the two made their way to a more private location.

Daphne looked at Flora and asked. "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure." She agreed, glancing into Helia's room to see the male looking at the wall and had his back turned to her. He had on a white hospital gown.

The two females walked outside and had a seat on one of the benches nearby.

Daphne started the conversation. "I am sorry for been a bother and sticking myself onto Helia for the past week. Just know he does love you and we are not interested in each other."

"I want to believe that but I don't want to accept it only to get hurt again." Flora stated, looking down at the ground.

Daphne looked to her, trying to find the words to convince the brunette. "Flora, even though Helia did say you two were friends I knew you guys were in a relationship. I don't know a lot of persons that would have their friend's picture on their phone, desk, car and a ton in his house. We are just childhood friends and were catching up on old times. Plus I was bugging him to take a few days off and come to my wedding next week to take pictures for me."

"Wedding?" Flora looked up at the blonde.

"Yeah, I am getting married to my boyfriend of four years, Thoren. My photographer called last week to say he couldn't make it again so I came here to find Helia and ask if he could do it. Saladin told me where he would be and that's how I found you two at the restaurant." Daphne explained, still feeling guilty about what happened. "I didn't mean to take up so much of Helia's time and I am sorry for that."

"Okay." Flora said, getting up. "I will stop by his room to see him then leave."

Getting up, Daphne mentioned. "You two clearly still love each other. Please give him another chance. After you left the office yesterday Helia called out yours and Layla's name before collapsing on the floor. I think the only thing he is guilty of is spending too much time with me catching up on the old days and less time with you and his daughter."

"I have to go." Flora stated, walking to Helia's room.

Daphne thought as she walked to her car. _'I really hope those two get back together.'_

* * *

><p>Flora reached Helia's room to see a nurse. She had on tight, body hugging uniform and was clearly throwing herself on the male. He wasn't paying her any attention.<p>

Two more nurses entered the room, in a similar tight outfit to the first one. Two were blondes while the others were black heads. They all had hour glass figures along with fair and flawless skin.

The brunette quickly thought of something. The engagement she was going to use to purpose to Helia was in her pocket because she was going to return it to the jeweller today.

Putting on the sterling, twenty four karat, blue diamond ring, the female went over to his bed and cleared her throat so the others would notice her. The nurses looked at her, thinking Flora doesn't have a chance against them.

Helia looked at saw the brunette. His heart leap as a smile appeared on his face. "Flora!" He called out, speaking for the first time since yesterday.

"I am not sure whether to call all of you nurses or strippers." The brunette commented, looking at their outfits. "This is what's going to happen. If you have no business in here, leave the room."

A blonde with green eyes glared at her and hissed. "Who are you to tell us what to do?"

"I am Helia's fiancée." She held out her left finger. "Now leave before any of you embarrass yourself even more."

Not putting up a fight they all left the room.

Flora closed the door before taking a seat on the only chair in the room. It was rested against the wall nearest the window and was a good distance from the bed.

Helia, who hadn't taken his eyes off the dark skin beauty since she entered the room, finally spoke. "How have you been?"

"Clearly better than you are right now." She replied, trying not to make eye contact with the male. "I heard you were in the hospital and wanted to see how you were doing."

"Better, now that you're here." Helia replied, hoping she would forgive him. "Flora, I am sorry. It took you leaving me to realize how much I had taken you and Layla for granted. You two are my rock and my heart. After you left the office yesterday I felt like my entire world crashed and I collapsed."

"Basically you collapsed because of a broken heart." Flora tired to summarise it in her head.

"I guess so." He tried to make eye contact with her. "Please, look at me."

"Maybe I don't want to." She muttered, softly knowing she would be trapped in his memorizing blue eyes.

"Daphne and I are and will never be together." He slowly got off the bed. Walking to her, he continued. "We spent so much time trying to catch up that I neglected the ones I love the most in this world."

Flora saw as he kneeled before her. Cuffing her face, Helia forced the female to look at him.

"Helia…" She called out, feeling her heart racing.

"Flora, I know you still love me and I you unconditionally." He professed, without any doubt. "Give me one more chance and I treasure you like the Queen you are."

"You have a lot of begging to do." Flora told him. "You only got one foot out of the dog house. Plus you have a daughter to apologize to."

"I haven't forgotten about my Princess. How mad is she at me?" He wondered.

"I am madder than her." She replied.

Helia asked as he moved to kiss Flora's lips. "Where did you get the ring? It looks similar to the one I have to purpose to you with."

"You were going to purpose to me?" Flora gasped.

Helia nodded. "I was going to do it Saturday."

Flora giggled softly. "Really? I got tired of waiting for you to purpose so I bought a ring and was going to ask the question Saturday. Your friend came and ruined the night."

Helia chuckled for a moment before suggesting. "How about this? You wear my ring and I will wear yours?"

"Not now though. It's going to take time for all parties involved to completely heal from this disaster." The brunette stated.

"Okay." Helia agreed before taking her lips with his for a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be the last one. <strong>


	9. A Happy Ending After All

Helia continued to kiss the girl that held his heart, feeling the love they had for each other.

Saladin opened the door, speaking. "Helia, the doctor said you collapsing could be due to a huge shock."

He stopped, seeing his grandson and Flora locked in a heated kiss. Backing away slowly, he closed the door while thinking. _'Looks like whatever caused Helia to collapse is solved.' _

As the door closed, the two young adults parted from the kiss.

Helia asked. "Did you hear something?"

"No, I didn't." The brunette whispered. "Kiss me again."

"As you wish my Flower Princess." He replied, clashing his lips onto hers.

The door soon swung open to reveal a very worried Layla and Stella.

"Daddy!" Layla yelled, running towards him. "I was so worried about you."

The two ended the kiss and turned to the brunette and blonde females.

"Just remembered I called Stella and told her you're at the hospital earlier." Flora muttered so Helia could hear alone.

He nodded, opening his arms to embrace the seven year old. "Layla, I am sorry for worrying you."

"I am glad to see that you're alright now…" Layla cried, hugging the male. "…even though you stopped caring about me and Mommy."

"Sweetie, you need glasses." Stella mentioned, resting against the door frame. "From what I saw, Helia loves your Mommy a lot. It almost looked like you were going to get a brother or sister soon."

"Really?" Layla looked at her father, sounding hopeful.

Flora and Helia blushed. Both yelled. "Stella!"

"Sorry." She held her hands up in the air. "I will go and buy something out of the vending machine."

Leaving the room, the blonde left the family alone.

Helia embracing Layla tightly, said. "Lals, I am sorry for neglecting you for the past week. I was a bad father and I apologise for that."

"I will accept your apology only if you promise never to do it again." Layla spoke. "You made me and Mommy cry."

"I promise never hurt you two again." Helia reassured her. "You and Flora are the most important persons in my life and that will never change."

Layla nodded before embracing each other once more.

Flora sat and watched as the father and daughter hugged.

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later<strong>

Flora smiled as she stood a few distance behind steel doors, waiting for it to open. So much has happened during the one year that has passed. First, the brunette opened her own wedding planning business and despite it been a fairly new business it was doing good so far.

After Helia came out of the hospital he resigned from Griffin's company and started working with Flora as co-owner and camera person.

As the door opened Stella, Bloom, Tecna and Musa started to walk out wearing a strapless pink and white dress. It reached down to their feet. In each of their hands was a bouquet consisting of pink and white roses.

Once each of the females reached the top of the altar, Layla came out in a pink and white flower girl dress. In her hands was a basket with red rose petals. She began throwing it on the red carpet, which was sandwich between several wooden benches.

Once she reached the top and stood beside Bloom, who was the maid of honour.

Seconds later music began to play. A soft melody filled the church as the bride emerged. All one hundred guests stood up and turned to face the bride.

Flora had on a strapless white dress. It was a princess gown that had diamonds encrusted on the top half of the dress. Her hair was curled and reached her back. The front of her hair was held back with a diamond headband. In her hands was a red and white bouquet.

As she began walking up the altar, the brunette looked to see Helia waiting for her at the top. He had on white tux with a red rose, pinned to the suit and white shoes. Beside him was Timmy, Sky, Brandon and Riven, his groomsmen.

Both smiled at each other, knowing this was the right thing to do. The love they had for each other was unmistaken and clear.

When Flora reached Helia the music stopped. The blue hair male wrapped his arms around the bride, wanting her close to him.

He smiled to her, sweetly. "Hey."

"Hey." She returned his smile.

"Ready to become Mrs. Knightly?" He joked, softly.

"I would say yes if I wasn't already Mrs Knightly." Flora replied, kissing Helia's right cheek.

She was referring to the private ceremony they had last week with the bridal party and Saladin. This ceremony was so that they could have a proper wedding.

"I love you, Flora Knightly." Helia proudly confessed.

"I love you too, Helia." Flora proclaimed, capturing his lips with hers.

The blue hair, fair skin and black eyed female Pastor cleared her throat. The two parted and looked at the female.

"I haven't reached that part as yet." She joked. "Save all that energy for the honeymoon."

Everyone in the church expect the children laughed, knowing what the Pastor was talking about.

"The honeymoon is the one thing I am not concerned about." Helia whispered to his bride. "I will have plenty of energy to satisfy my beautiful wife."

Flora kissed his cheek before whispering. "After what we did the first night we were married, I don't doubt it. Surprise we didn't wake up Saladin and Layla."

"I gave them earplugs before they went to bed." Helia informed her. "I told Layla, Mommy and I would be playing a game for the night and didn't want to disturb her and Grandpa."

"That explains why only the neighbours complained about hearing animal noises." Flora smirked, thinking about the first time she and Helia became intimate.

Helia nodded.

They stopped talking when the Pastor started the ceremony. Both knew they would spend the rest of their lives living happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of another story. Hope majority of you enjoyed the story and adore it as much as I do. <strong>


End file.
